


Inner Most Thoughts

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, J'onn can read her mind, Kara drinks a thing, Tumblr Prompt, about Alex, fic prompt, she has inappropriate thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J'onn's used to Alex's sometimes distracted mind, but when an alien forces Kara to drink a mysterious substance, he's suddenly able to read her mind as well (actually she pretty much broadcasts full blast).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Most Thoughts

J’onn Jones usually hates that he cannot read the minds of Kryptonians, Superman loves to rub the fact in his face and Supergirl, well nine times out of ten he just wants to know exactly what the blonde woman is thinking. He gets his chance after Maxwell Lord slips a new mysterious substance into Kara’s drink at a gala she attends with Cat Grant. The substance apparently turns Kara into both an expert truth teller and an open book to J’onn’s powers.

The Martian has become used to the oldest Danvers’ distracted mind, more often than not drifting towards the younger Danvers sister. What he is not expecting when he enters the med bay where Kara is being looked over is to find the younger Danvers sister with a cloth gag in her mouth. “Dare I ask?” he questions with his eyes trained on Alex.

“Whatever this stuff is it’s making her speak nothing but the truth,” she shrugs, “I tired of listening to it.”

Before he can think too much about Alex’s words Kara’s thoughts flash into his mind,  _ you didn’t get tired of listening, you got turned on _ .

“I have listened to her rattle on for the past hour about nothing consequential.”

_ I’ve been rattling on about that thing I did last night.  _ Hank closes his eyes but doesn’t speak, clearly whatever is causing Kara to speak the truth is also causing her to also think nothing but the truth.  _ I wonder if Alex managed to find her underwear this morning. I doubt it. _

Hank tries not to show that he’s able to read Kara’s mind, god he never expected this to be what Supergirl thought about day in and day out.  _ I wonder if Alex would be willing to try the flying thing again, we could do it over the bed this time so neither of us landed on the floor. _

“Hank, are you okay?” Alex questions, looking at her boss with a concerned frown.

“Yeah, yeah,” he says, running a hand over his face. “So how long is this whatever it is supposed to last?”

“We’re hoping twenty-four hours,” Alex says, glaring at Kara, who has begun murmur against the gag in her mouth. “If it’s any longer I might kill her.”

_ Yeah, kill me with - _ “Okay,” Hank says, loudly hoping to cut off both Kara’s train of thought and his ability to understand what she’s thinking. “Alex, I suggest you take Miss Danvers home. Keep her there until she’s no longer spilling everything she should be keeping to herself.” He closes his eyes, “And until I can no longer read her thoughts anymore.”

Kara’s eyes grow wide and Alex’s cheeks turn bright pink, sure she knows just what the younger woman has been thinking about. Quickly Alex moves to Kara’s side, “I’ll just take her home,” she mutters, arm hooking through Kara’s and pulling the younger woman along.  _ Oh well, at least I’ll be punished tonight _ .

“Agent Danvers, take tomorrow off,” he calls after his agent, needing more than a single night to get the thoughts of the younger Danvers out of his head.


End file.
